onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences Colorization There is a slight difference between Robin in the anime and manga; in the anime, Robin's eyes are blue while they are brown in the manga. One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Gigant Battle and the film Strong World follow the manga version. Robin's Past In the anime adaption, several boys are seen throwing tomatoes at her, yet in the manga they throw rocks. Straw Hat Separation Robin's adventure in Tequila Wolf is extended in the anime. After Robin landed there, she met and befriended a girl named Soran. Also in the anime, Robin attacked some of the guards before she gave herself up to spare Soran from punishment. Instead of somehow escaping surveillance as shown in the manga, Robin was freed by Soran and a Revolutionary agent. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles *Robin vs. Boo Kong *Robin vs. Jube *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates *Robin vs. Agehaguera *Robin vs. Tequila Wolf guards *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Neo Marines *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Treasure Pirates *Robin vs. Long Long Pirates *Robin, Usopp, and Chopper vs. Tanaka *Robin and Sanji vs. Tanaka *Straw Hat Pirates (except Sanji), Wanda, and Carrot vs. Sutchies Merchandise As a main character, Robin has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She has featured in trading figure set One Piece Styling Figures. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Robin was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. She featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. She also featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series. In the keychain version she was paired with Zoro, however in the cellphone strap version she was issued alongside Sanji. Songs *My Real Life *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Hurricane Girls (with Nami) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Video Games Playable Appearances Support Appearances *''Chopper's Big Adventure'' *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Non-Playable Appearances *''Legend of the Rainbow Island'' Other Appearances Crossovers *Robin appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Robin and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Robin has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. *A cosplayer dressed as Robin appears in the background of Lucky Star episode 12. Other Media as she appears in the show.]] Robin is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin". Her attack "Cinco Fleur" contains the Spanish word, "Cinco" which means five. This is similar to the Japanese word "Chinko" (a part of the male genitals). The word was brought up by a confused fan in one SBS who questioned why Oda used the word. As stated previously, her attacks contain a number in Spanish, although Oda remarked that having her attack the male genitals area was brilliant, which he later used as a way to make Franky join the crew. In the 4Kids dub, Robin receives the same treatment as many other female characters such as Nami and Miss Doublefinger. Her cleavage is often removed or an undershirt added to hide her chest. Sometimes the editors switch between the two in different shots leading to inconsistency. She was given a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the FUNimation edited dub, she no longer has the accent, and occasionally refers to the crew by their names instead of their titles. However, in the FUNimation uncut dub and the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure she still calls the crew (except Luffy) by their titles, although the game takes place after Enies Lobby, and Robin recalls the Straw Hats taking her in and giving her a reason to live. Trivia *In addition to using the jolly roger of the Straw Hats, Robin has her own jolly roger. It has a purple cowboy hat, and four arms in a pinwheel formation, due to her Devil Fruit, the Hana Hana no Mi. **After the timeskip, the skull gains sunglasses on the cowboy hat and an image of her Devil Fruit or an actual Chrysanthemum is in the background. This accommodates to her New World appearance. *Robin is the only member of the Straw Hats who was never formally invited to join them; she decided to join on her own, a decision met with no objections. *In Chapter 97, Nami can see dressing on clothes, one of which is almost identical to Robin's clothing in Alabasta. *In Chapter 355 during the flashback with Tom, Iceburg, and Franky, Robin's bounty was incorrectly written as 78,000,000. *Of all the Straw Hat Pirates, Robin has the highest starter bounty, however she received that bounty before joining the crew. *Robin was the second to last member to be sent away by Kuma and the second to last member to return to Sabaody Archipelago. *On Tequila Wolf, Robin's slave number was 3926. *In a Shonen Jump question asking "If you could be any manga character, who would you be?" Oda said he would want to be Nico Robin so that he could "sprout hands and draw manga twenty times as fast". *In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Robin is currently ranked as the 12th most popular character in One Piece. *At the age of eight, Robin is known to be the youngest archaeologist as well as the youngest scholar of Ohara to be entitled by Clover. SBS-Based Trivia *Robin's birthday, February 6, comes from her surname's first syllable and her name's first syllable since 2-6 can be derived from ni-ro. She shares her birthday with her mother, Nico Olvia. *Fans asked Oda if Robin could sprout her breasts, with her Devil Fruit ability, like other parts and places of her body. Oda answered that she could. *Robin can feel things through the body parts she sprouts with her ability. Oda also confirms that Robin pretty much felt Franky's testicles when she grabbed them with her Devil Fruit power. *Robin's favorite foods are sandwiches, cakes that are not too sweet, and everything that goes with coffee. Her least favorite food is chewing gum because she can't swallow it. *Robin also likes ice cream, together with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook. *Robin's favorite dish to cook is paella. *Robin's favorite type of island and season is autumn on a spring island. *Robin's specific numbers are 07, 26 (2=Ni - 6=Ro), and 87 (8=Ha - 7=Na, or flower). *Robin's specific color is violet. *Robin smells like flowers. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were a family, then Robin would be the mother. *Robin's animal resemblance is a crane. **However, in Chapter 651 when all the Straw Hat Pirates, except Luffy and Nami, were represented as animals, Robin was shown as a falcon. *If One Piece was set in the real world, then Robin would be from Russia. *Robin's thoughts are "Learn, Read, History, Old, Secret", and like the rest of the Straw Hats, "Friendship". *When asked which flower Robin resembles the most, Robin's japanese voice actress replied she most resembles a casablanca. *Robin bathes every day, the same as Nami and Sanji. *Robin and Usopp cut the crew's hair. *Trafalgar D. Water Law calls Robin according to her surname, Nico-ya. *Robin represents the prefecture of Osaka. *Robin typically sleeps at 11:00 P.M. and gets up at 6:00 A.M. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were not pirates, then Robin would be a cabin attendant. *If the Straw Hat Pirates had a 50-meter race, then Robin would come in eighth place. References Site Navigation ru:Нико Робин/Прочее fr:Nico Robin/Divers Category:Character Subpages